1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a suitable method of organizing protecting, displaying and framing household, school, and office display articles.
2) Description of Prior Art
Various magnets have been developed to mount articles to objects such as a refrigerator door.
According to the present invention, the display board is comprised of a display panel at transparent protective sheet, and one or more magnetic support members. The display board may include an adhesive, which allows for the removability of the display articles. The magnetic support member may comprise of four magnets, one in each corner of the display board. The display board may have printed designs along the periphery of the display panel or the protective sheet to allow for creative designs or seasonal themes.
The display panel area is ideally suited for a collection of flat articles spaced adequately apart from each other to allow the protective sheet to removably adhere to the display panel. The lift off force of the protective sheet and flat articles from the display panel should be less than the magnetic support member lift off force from the magnetically attractive surface.
The method of displaying articles using this display board is to place the magnetic support members on a magnetically attractive surface; peel the protective sheet away from the display panel; position an article on the display panel; and replace the protective sheet over the article and the display panel. By designing the display panel to extend approximately xe2x85x9c inch past the length of the protective sheet and by extending the protective sheet approximately xe2x85x9 inch past the adhesive it provides for easy lift off of protective sheet and an area for imprinting, product identification or other such labeling.